mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
OC: Corvus
( !!! DISCLAIMER !!! I OWN NONE OF THE ART, I DO NOT KNOW WHO THE ARTIST IS, BUT PROPS TO HIM/HER) Original Character Name: Corvus Alias: 'Ghost', 'The Vengeful One' Race: Human Age: 21 Weight: 225 lbs Height: 6'7" Gender: Male Former Occupation: Rogue, assassin Current Occupation: Mercenary, Phantom Five leader Weapons: Daggers, kunai, dual-wield hidden arm blades (think Assassin's Creed but on top of arms and with additional half length and a bit wider) ice blades/projectiles/blasts (think Sub-Zero) Abilities: Martial arts, master stealth, skilled swordsmanship, projectile throwing, limited illusion magic to create a decoy of himself and light bending to vanish for twelve seconds at a time, ice magic to form ice weapons and below-zero blasts, also has small knowledge in medicine Traits: Secretive, serious, at times cold and passionless, not one to take sh*t from anyone, tactician, always has an improvised plan if things get nasty. Likes to spend his free time in taverns in solitude for reasons unknown. Finds sanctuary in the quiet of night. Has a mysterious out-of-character softness toward vampires, succubi, snow women, and witches. Drinks only the hardest beverages. Dislikes injustice and will go to any extent with his companions who share this common trait to right the wrong, human predators who prey on the weak, and has a strong hatred for the Order. Bio: A tough nut to crack, Corvus is a man of mystery. No one knows who he is or where he came from. One rough blizzard night he simply stumbled into a yeti village and collapsed on the verge of death, muttering in an unfamiliar language. After being nursed back into health he stayed in the yeti village and learned the local language. After a year and many turned down suitors Corvus left the village and traveled the frozen north-lands, stopping in the occasional village to regain energy. During his travels he got himself a job as a caravan guard and brought both admiration and fear to everyone with his combat skills and methods when dealing with bandits. He lived a relatively quiet life until the Order Armed Forced came to the territory. During this time many of his friends were killed or taken prisoner, and he barely managed to escape with his life. After the events that transpired Corvus let his rage get the best of him and he launched solo assaults on Order military caravans, showing no mercy. Word soon spread of the 'Ghost' and many a bounty hunter went to collect him, only to be found in horrendously gruesome conditions. As the reward for his head grew so did his aggression towards the Order. He began to learn illusion magic which in pair with his already present ice magic let him wreak havoc on an Order outpost, sparing a handful of lives to deliver the motives behind his doings. Thus he was christened 'The Vengeful One'. After laying low for a year Corvus emerged into the world as an anonymous law-bringer. He would hunt down notorious bandits and kill the leaders in unspeakable ways, leaving behind a message that would encourage the bands to disperse. He teamed up with underground connections through which he would get hired to deal with corrupt figures and unjust people of power. One day as he was passing through a town he rescued the elf Haihane from being hung for a crime she had not committed and in turn got captured. As he was awaiting his execution the next day, Haihane returned with her friends William Thatch and Vo'hin and made a daring jail-break. After acquaintances were made the trio agreed to aid Corvus in his mission to take down a lord whom they themselves despised for corruption and abuse of subordinates. It was in fact because of that lord Haihane faced hanging. When the job was done and the group faced separation, the trio admired Corvus for what he was doing and for his excellent leadership so they decided to work as his subordinates. At first Corvus was unsure how it would play out for everyone but after many successes he had no doubts about the trio and they unanimously decided to become the 'Phantom Four', a team of mercenaries who went round and brought justice to the wicked and hunted down notorious bandit bands, bringing security to the region and making their way into local heroism. It was during one of these bandit raids Corvus rescued Collin Farewynds who later joined their team and formed the 'Phantom Five'. (This OC belongs to CorvusGhost_Vandal ☀http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:CorvusGhost_Vandal )